German Published Patent Application No. 199 50 034 describes a method and a device for controlling a braking system of a motor vehicle, in which, in at least one operating state, when the brake pedal is actuated, the braking force is retained at at least one wheel of a vehicle independently of the degree of pedal actuation. Various conditions are provided jointly or alternatively for the activation or deactivation of the function.
The features in the preambles of the independent claims are taken from German Published Patent Application No. 199 50 034.